In order to connect items such as a capacitance hat of an antenna to the mast of the antenna, some type of hub or other interconnection device is required. Typically, these devices have served that single purpose, that is, to connect the components of the capacitance hat to the mast of an antenna. Thus, to date, no hub or capacitance hat connection device has been designed which can be used for other purposes as well.
Some antennas have “traps,” which include a capacitor and inductor connected in parallel that act as filters and block all frequencies less than the frequency of a particular interest. The capacitance and inductance values are chosen so that at the radio frequency of interest, the impedance of the inductor is equal to, and opposite in size to, the impedance of the capacitor. A resonant circuit passes radio frequency current easily from the capacitor to the inductor, and back, but prevents radio frequency current from flowing across the circuit as a whole. When a resonant trap is placed in series with a section of an antenna, the antenna is efficiently segmented at the insertion point of the trap at the frequency at which the trap is resonant. To change the resonant frequency being blocked by a trap, the user must either add more traps, or use different traps. Heretofore, traps that are tunable to a particular frequency have not been practically provided.